


Just Another Afternoon

by Colby2315



Category: Babblebrook (Web Series), Goodnight Moon ASMR
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby2315/pseuds/Colby2315
Summary: Bridgette's afternoon, spent working in the gardens.





	Just Another Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet drabble practice that messier31 gave me the prompt for.
> 
> "Maybe persimmon will be our always."

       The afternoon sun beat down on the back of Bridgette's neck. A burn would manifest there later. Her auburn hair and pale skin certainly wasn't the ideal combination for long periods spent in the sunlight, but after so many years, the sunburn barely bothered her. Maybell insisted on hastenhazle salve much of the time, despite Bridgette's protests. She didn't have the time to devote to remedies, there was too much to do. The gardening, the cooking, the cleaning, the barkeeping, it was as if there weren't any other workers at the inn. She appreciated never being bored, no matter how tiring it all was. 

  
       A breeze swept through the gardens, bringing the sweet scents of flowers and fruit along with it. Bridgette took a deep breath, savoring it all before plunging her hands back into the earth to collect the potatoes she was going to use in tonight's supper. Her thoughts could wander as she worked, the movements had been ingrained into her muscles for years. She thought of her sister, all the laughter they had shared over that one dumb joke that no one else in the family understood. She thought of her aunt, her prying, her pleading, her conniving, all the desperate attempts to set Bridgette up with the town's cobbler. The obliviousness of that woman was utterly undeniable.

  
       She thought of Nightshade. She always thought of Nightshade. Her smile, her laugh, the poignant way she said each and every word when she spoke. All the littlest details about her. The smallest scars, the subtle ticks, and the hints of her true self. Bella was different around Bridgette. Softer, kinder, gentler. Her shoulders relaxed, the tension in her jaw faded, her lips weren’t so tight, her hands not so still. Perhaps Bridgette didn't just think of Bella, but daydreamed of her. The Sunday afternoons by that secluded waterfall, the feeling of Bella's fingers running through her hair. All of the subtle touches, on Bridgette's arms, shoulders, back. The slightest thing could send a jolt up her spine. Bridgette's mind sunk into those thoughts until she heard an all too familiar sound that broke her infatuated trance.

  
       A giggle. A miniscule little giggle.

  
       hehehehehehehe

  
       Pixies.

  
       Not to be confused with fairies. No, Fairies were sweet, curious, helpful when it came to pollination.  _These_ were pixies, wee beasties with destruction being the only task seared into their brains. Bridgette whipped around from her work to spot them jumping up and down the branches of a peach tree, wreaking havoc on the bark and the leaves. She ran at them, waving her basket wildly in a feeble attempt at deterring them.

  
       "SHOO! YOU WEE DEVILS! LEAVE MY PEACHES ALONE!"

  
       The pixies giggled, and Bridgette could only wave her arms at them in protest. One landed on a branch that was eye level with her, smirking in the most unpleasant way possible. Bridgette squinted at it, frowning. They stared at each other a long time before the young woman finally decided to put her foot down.

  
       "I know what will make you leave," She said, turning around towards the barn in the distance. "Pspspspspspspss, Pepper!" She called. The cat lazily poked her head out from behind a hay bale and when Bridgette turned back toward the peach tree, she could see the pixies whizzing back into the forest in fright.

  
       All in all, a successful afternoon.


End file.
